


Bedtime Stories

by starkerswonderland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Starker, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland
Summary: Morgan shows up in kindergarten with very strange "books". Peter, her kindergarten teacher, gets curious and gets to have a talk to Morgans much too handsome father very soon.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is dedicated to my lovely keenwonderlandcollector!  
> It was her prompt for me on tumblr, so for her I put my heart in it :D  
> Everyone else, please enjoy too!

Peter frowned. Morgan had been right next to him just a minute ago…he had helped Jeremy getting his jacket zipped up and as he turned around again, Morgan was gone. What a rookie mistake. He should know better by now; it was not like this was his first day, he had been here for three years now.

He went back into the room with the rainbow symbol painted on the door. All the kids couldn’t wait to run outside to have their fun on the playground of the kindergarten, but seemingly Morgan wasn’t all too eager about that. It was not unlikely for Morgan to be different than most of the kids…Peter really liked that about her. When all the others painted a sun with happy clouds, Morgan would paint a night sky with shiny stars. When all the kids would end in a pillow fight, Morgan would build herself a blanket cave to hide in. She got along with all the kids here, but sometimes it was almost as if she lived in her own fantastic world.

“Morgan?”, Peter asked and his eyes scanned the room for the pretty little girl. She was a master in hiding, this could be more difficult than he thought. Still, Peter had to grin.

“….well well….Where could Morgan be? Maybe…maybe she is….HERE”, he said and looked into the wooden playhouse that was built in the corner. But it was empty. Just some Legos were inside, perfectly placed on the ground to stab his feet later when he would clean everything up here.

Peter kept on searching for her and stopped as he saw her sitting in a hidden corner at the window. She was sitting on the windowsill holding a little book in her hands, turning the pages as if she was reading it. Peter had to smile and slowly walked closer, before he sat down opposite to her. “Hey…what are you reading?”, he asked as if he was talking to a friend of his age. Morgan was chewing on her lip and then looked up. “My book!”

The young kindergarten teacher tried to look as impressed as possible but could not hide his grin completely. “And…what is your book about?”, he asked in a curious tone. He could see the cover of the little book…if it could be called a book, as the title of this surely fascinating novel simply said: User manual. “Uhm…it is…about a King…and he wants a dinosaur as a pet but he cannot find one”, Morgan explained as if she had just read that.

“Really? Sounds amazing, can I read it too?”, Peter chuckled and took the user manual as Morgan handed it out. “Is this from home?”, he asked and tried to see what it was for. The first page was full of warnings not to misuse the electrical device this manual was for. “Mhm! Daddy reads it for me for bedtime…”, Morgan said and rocked closer to Peter to watch him “reading” it.

“Your Daddy must have an impressive fantasy”, Peter grinned and looked at Morgan. “Why?”, she asked and frowned in the loveliest way. Peter smiled. “Because he created such an amazing being like you.”

With these words, he tickled Morgan’s sides, making her laugh out loud and then he took her hand to bring her to the playground, where she could play with the other kids. While watching them, Peter turned the user manual in his hands, looking at it deep in his mind.

As Morgan was picked up by Happy, Morgans fathers’ assistant - so Peter thought - Peter handed over the “book” to Morgan. “Don’t forget this, we don’t want your Daddy to miss the book he likes to read to you for bedtime, mh?” Morgan smiled as bright as the sun and then left, waving her hand to Peter as long as she could see him. Peter of course waved back.

In the following week, Morgan brought a new user manual every day. Each day a different one, and each day she explained to Peter the amazing bedtime story that it told. And Peter started to wonder what this was about. Sure, kids had fantasy and of course they could easily pretend that a simple spoon was a living being, so why could a user manual not be a good book? But to Peter it seemed like this was not something Morgan had made up by her own…it was just the right timing that on the following Monday there would be a Parent-Teacher Meeting. So as Morgan was picked up in the afternoon, Peter made sure to get in touch with Happy this time and handed him the invitation…or…the reminder for the invitation. Just in case. Sometimes parents forgot about such things as the original invitation was already some weeks old.And Peter knew that Morgans father was a busy man.

“Please let Morgan’s father know that I really would like to talk to him…no reason to worry but…I really would like to have a talk with him”, Peter explained with a friendly smile. The man just nodded, he always looked so serious, as if he was doing a dangerous and serious job and, on the inside, Peter sighed. He hoped the reminder would end where it was supposed to end.

Peter had just put all the dolls and toys back in their places, making the rooms look as if no kid had ever rampaged through it while playing. All the lights were on, making the colourful rooms look like the happiest place, almost surreal – at least for adults. Sometimes Peter wondered when people lost the ability to enjoy bright colours and toys. It probably vanished somewhere in each one’s teenage years.

He closed the door with the rainbow on it and noticed a new, prominent scent. It was masculine, but so alluring. Peter turned around to find the source of the scent standing right in front of him. Peter almost jumped in shock, not only because he often could be a scaredy cat, it also was the fact that this man was so handsome.

“O-Oh…I…Hey…”, was all he managed to say in such a weak voice that he immediately blushed in the deepest red. God. Where was the all-consuming black hole when you needed it?

“Hey. Tony Stark”, the man said with a smirk that made him look even better, if that was possible. He held out his hand for Peter to take and for a minute, Peter really just wanted to turn around and run away. He took a deep breath in, as unobtrusive as possible, and slowly took Tony Stark’s hand.

“Peter…Parker…I am your…I am Morgan’s teacher”, he said and somehow managed to put his usual friendly smile on, fighting hard to get rid off the blush. A fight he could only loose. Maybe, if he kept it long enough, Tony would just think it was his natural skin colour and that he maybe just had a sunburn. Peter tried to calm himself with that.

“I am too early, I guess? But if it’s alright, I heard you wanted to talk to me about Morgan?”, Tony asked, with a smooth motion of his hand he opened the button of his suit jacket and looked at Peter with those deep brown eyes.

“Oh…Yeah..No, that’s no problem…we can talk”, Peter smiled and turned around quickly. “Follow me”, he said and walked through the hallway to the room the teachers usually made their breaks in. As he turned around to offer Tony a seat, he noticed the man was NOT looking at the room. He must have been staring at his ass. Now it was Peter who had to grin and Tony who looked like he had been caught. Just that the man was able to act as if he was totally cool with it much quicker.

Tony sat down and Peter offered something to drink. “Just some water, one more coffee and I’m gonna stay awake for the next year”, Tony joked. Peter left the room for a moment, pouring Tony a glass of water and quickly grabbing the user manual Morgan had brought to kindergarten today. His fingers were shaking, but he grabbed a pen quickly.

As Tony got his water, he looked at Peter almost impatiently. “So…what’s wrong?”, he said with honest concern and Peter felt the urge to make the man’s worries disappear. “Nothing is wrong! Morgan is a wonderful girl…I just…wondered about something lately”, Peter started and got out the user manual of his pocket again, placing it on the table.

Tony arched a brow, looking at Peter in confusion. “You wondered about the functions of a mixer? And called me in to explain them to you?”, he grinned and Peter rolled his eyes with a smile.

“I see where Morgan has got her bad humour from”, he said, “but no, I wondered why she keeps bringing these, saying you read her stories out of them?”, Peter asked.

The older man thought about it for a moment and then had to laugh. “…God damnit…this kid…”, he said. “One night she wanted me to read her something and I had no book available…so…I just grabbed one of these and made up something by my own…”, he explained with a shrug and was honestly more than relieved that this seemed to be the only issue Peter had with his child.

“I see…seems like she loves your made-up stories most, she keeps on telling me about them...and about you”, Peter had to force himself not to chew on his lip when watching the man opposite to him and he imagined that Tony was feeling the same way.He kind of hoped. If not...this evening would get embarassing.

“Sorry, if she is bothering you with it”, Tony grabbed the manual on the table to put it in his own pocket.

“Oh no, she is not…it’s alright! ...But…she hasn’t told me what is the story of this one”, Peter pointed at the manual in Tony’s hand. “And I am curious…How about you tell me?”

Tony let out a wholehearted laugh that was cut off as he noticed that Peter seemed to be serious about this. Well, he didn’t want to see this beautiful face disappointed, so he played along. He opened the manual as if it was a heavy book and grinned. He looked at the first page and noticed the handwritten words. He read them out loud.

“And the king visited his daughters’ favourite playground and found out that here the Prince lived he had always been searching for. All he had to do was to ask the Prince for his hand, and he would not have to be lonely anymore.”

Tony stared at those words for a moment, before looking at Peter, who’s cheeks were burning in a bright red again.

“I wonder how that book would continue…”, Tony said, a gentle smirk on his face.

He slowly held out his hand to Peter.

“I think I’d like to find out.”


End file.
